Eternity
by charlies-anomoly
Summary: During Serenity: Mr Universe in his final moments. Probably slightly AU. Rated for.. slight swearing.


**Eternity**

**Summary: **During Serenity: Mr Universe in his final moments. Probably slightly AU.

**A/N: **Please note, I've never seen Firefly, though Mr Universe isn't in it anyway. All I know of him is what was said in Serenity, so if this is breeching any obvious … laws of the universe, I apologize. I just felt compelled to write this, after I fell in love with the character lol. Take it as AU if you want. Enjoy, please r&r.

I do not own Serenity or any of the following characters.

* * *

**Eternity**

He shudders, a cold wave of pain emanating through his body. His fingers dig unconsciously into the fabric of his love-bot's dress, a short gasp leaving his lungs disguised in a small whimper. It had been unexpected. He can still feel the blade within him, the hot blood trickling from the wound in his chest, soaking his shirt. The blood – _his_ blood – is the only warmth he feels, apart from the blood pounding in his forehead, making his vision blurry.

He hadn't wanted to betray Mal and his crew. He'd always liked them. The Operative hadn't left him with much choice. He'd never been one for physical combat, and what had he been supposed to say, with several of the man's guards flexing their muscles behind him? The Operative had offered him compensation anyway, so he'd reluctantly agreed at length, albeit unhappily. When the bastard had pulled out a sword… It had been unexpected.

He wheezes, gurgling wetly. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on his breathing. He may have betrayed Mal, but he would make it up to him. The love-bot had taken care of that. With the last of his energy he'd recorded a faltering message for the crew of Serenity. Mal deserved that much, especially for his intentions.

Clenching the dress between his curled fingers almost desperately, he smiles exponentially, if not painfully. He remembers the first time he laid eyes on Amber… The real Amber. She'd waltzed past the camera in a dingy bar, and he'd leant forwards, eyes widening at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had seen many things. She must have known that she was being watched, because she had turned briefly, and favoured the screen with a beaming smile. He still remembers feeling his heart clench, remembers the high he'd felt fo hours after.

A feeling which had been nothing compared to the ecstacy of finally meeting Amber; holding her hand, basking in her smile, showering her with almost unconscious adoration.

He shivers, the pain less than unconscious right now. It grows easier to bare, however. His confused thoughts travel hesitantly back to that one night… Simply watching Amber as she went on her way, smiling vaguely as she waved at the camera in a parking station as she waited for her transporter. She was only supposed to be gone for a few days. He remembers his eyes widening as a dark figure crept into the screen from behind, sneaking up to her. He remembers his heart literally stopping, and a gut-wrenching scream escaping his jaws as the figure raised a hand… He remembers his hands shaking violently as he supported himself, retching miserably onto the floor, tears streaming uninhibited down his cheeks. He remembers whispering the words to himself repeatedly, for hours… '_No, no, no_…'

For days, he knows, he did not move from his curled up position on the floor. He hadn't been able to bring himself to move so much as a finger. She was gone. Brutally torn away from him. Permanent. No reversing the situation. Period.

He knew then why it was he lived alone, with his screens. It had been lonely before on occasion… After her death, it was slow, torturous misery.

Whimpering almost inaudibly, he sighs, dimly aware that he had lost feeling in his limbs. All he felt was the blood pouring out from beneath him, onto her dress… and the pounding in his head. It was almost over.

He senses more than feels love-bot Amber's hand upon his shoulder, gently squeezing. Unable to help, yet simply offering affection, comfort.

He remembers that at the time, the love-bot idea had left him doubtful, and frankly, frightened. It was an odd concept, after all. The very idea that Amber could be replaced by a robot. But he knew he couldn't live without her. Anymore. The love-bot had been produced in her likeness… She provided pure… artificial… affection. Companionship, if nothing else. All in all, he knows that the love-bot certainly made his every day life easier to deal with. Sometimes he managed to push the real Amber out of his mind, be content with what he had. Others… He missed her so much he had to fight back hot tears.

The warmth of his blood isn't there anymore. It's cold everywhere. The pain has all but faded as well, leaving a much welcomed numbness.

He manages to raise his heavy eyelids one final time, and a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He has to leave this world behind. But he knows that in a short while, he'll find a much happier one.

One where he can spend eternity with his Amber.

**The End**


End file.
